1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an intake manifold for a vehicle and an intake system including the same, and more particularly, to an intake manifold for a vehicle and an intake system including the same, which can prevent damage of a fuel rail when vehicle collision occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an intake system of an engine for a vehicle serves to guide external air into each combustion chamber in each cylinder. The external air guided into each combustion chamber is mixed with fuel being supplied from a fuel system, the fuel mixed with the external air is burnt, and the resultant exhaust gas is discharged to an outside through an exhaust system.
Here, the intake system is composed of a surge tank, and an intake manifold formed with intake ports which are fixed to the surge tank by bolts and correspond to the respective cylinders.
In front and in the rear of the intake manifold, fuel rails for supplying fuel to the respective cylinders are mounted.
According to the conventional intake system as described above, however, the connection force between the serge tank and the intake manifold, which are connected together by bolts, is insufficient, and when vehicle collision occurs, the engine is pushed toward a dash panel, so that the dash panel hits the surge tank due to its repelling force to make the surge tank separate from the intake manifold.
Accordingly, the surge tank hits the fuel rail positioned in front of the intake manifold to damage the fuel rail.
In order to solve this problem, a scheme for increasing the number of bolts may be proposed to strengthen the connection force between the surge tank and the intake manifold. However, in the case of increasing the number of bolts, the manufacturing cost is increased and the system structure is complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.